


Just like a treasure

by AdriCureuil



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriCureuil/pseuds/AdriCureuil
Summary: Since she had entered this old, lost Klondike hotel, Magica had asked herself some questions. One in particular. Why did Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck's first love, asked her to come and see her?





	Just like a treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this little fanfic, you must know that English is not my native language. Seeing that this is my first story that I write entirely in English, I decided to write it in a very very simple style. So be indulgent please. I have done everything possible to make it as understandable as possible, I hope that is the case. 
> 
> A big THANKS to MonkeyLi for BETA reading my fanfic and find the title.

Since she had entered this old, lost Klondike hotel, Magica had asked herself some questions. One in particular. Why did Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck’s first love, asked her to come and see her? The two women sat face to face around a table, each holding a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. While sipping her drink, Goldie looked at the witch with a smirk. Magica, who was getting impatient, took the floor.  
  
“So, why did **YOU** ask me to come?”  
  
“It’s very simple, my dear. We’re here to talk about the most important man in our lives: Scrooge McDuck.” Goldie replied with a smile on her face.  
  
This answer irritated the witch. She got up violently from her chair and hit the table with her fist.  
  
“**IS THAT A JOKE, WE‘RE HERE TO TALK ABOUT MY WORST ENNEMY?**”  
  
Goldie remained calm and smiled in the face of her guest’s anger. She sipped her drink and answered the witch.  
  
“Worst ennemy, are you sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure!”  
  
“Come on De Spell, we both know that’s not the truth.”  
  
“Oh, really? Then please explain this to me, because I hate this old fool, whether you like it or not.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Goldie replied, still with a smile. “You love him.”  
  
Magica froze on the spot. Suddenly, her face turned red like a tomato. She wanted to answer this lady that she was wrong. That her, Magica De Spell, hated that crazy old man with his ridiculous Scottish accent. And one day, yes one day, she would beat him and make him the most miserable duck in the world. But what was the point? Magica was tired of lying about it. She collapsed on her chair and covered her face in her hands.  
  
“How… how did you guess?”  
  
“I didn’t guess. I was just having doubts and your reaction confirmed that I was right.” Goldie replied with a big smile.  
  
“Great.” The witch replied coldly, who could not believe that she had been fooled so easily. “You won O'Gilt. You heard what you wanted to hear, so I’m leaving now. Thanks for the hot chocolate.”  
  
“Wait a second, we haven’t talked about Scrooge’s feelings yet.“  
  
„That’s easy, Scrooge hates me. You’re the one he loves.” The witch sighed.  
  
“No, you got it all wrong. Scrooge loves me and I love him too. But no more like when we were young. We’re friends and that’s all.” Goldie began. “I lost my chance with him but I met other mens and got a beautiful granddaughter. It’s hard to believe, but I don’t regret it. But you, you would regret it. So, don’t miss your chance Magica. Scrooge loves you.”  
  
“How can you be so sure? Magica asked skeptically.  
  
"Because you are like me when I was younger. You are just like a treasure.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just like a treasure, the path that leads to you is dangerous. Just like a treasure, you are mysterious. Just like a treasure you are inaccessible. Just like a treasure you are beautiful.” Goldie explained. “You’re just like a treasure Magica, you’re everything Scrooge loves. That’s why I know he loves you.”  
  
Magica blushed again. “Are you sure about that?” she asked shyly.  
  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Goldie concluded with a wink.  
  
Magica smiled. Accompanied by Goldie, she left the hotel. Once outside she rode her broom and turned one last time to the old lady.  
  
“Thank you” she meant before she flew off to Duckburg.  
  
She had a confession to make to an old fool


End file.
